


Tazza di tè

by Choientist



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Uma boa xícara de chá é capaz de aquecer até o coração mais inerte e mórbido.





	Tazza di tè

O casal dançava pelo salão vazio com a leveza de uma pena; um pé escorregava para trás e outro tomava seu lugar. As mãos unidas na altura do coração, acariciando-se conforme os passos dados. A melodia agitada de “Feeling Good” podia ser ouvida da rua, convidativa para quem quer que estivesse passando na frente do restaurante.

Eu observava o espetáculo da janela aberta, por onde uma brisa leve entrava, completando aquele cenário digno de conto de fadas; as cortinas balançavam tão levemente quanto os dois dançarinos. Ao contrário do ritmo animado, bailavam com sutileza e elegância.

— Ah, Nina Simone nunca decepciona. — suspirou a mulher com um ar apaixonado. As marcas de expressão ao redor dos olhos amendoados ilustrando todo o cansaço dos anos em seus ombros. A respiração começando a se tornar ofegante com o exercício agitado demais para o corpo judiado pelo tempo. Diferente de sua curvatura beirando os noventa anos, sua alma ainda continuava muito jovem.

— Dançar com você nunca decepciona, amore mio. — completou o homem movimentando as sobrancelhas salpicadas com muitos fios brancos. O sorriso genuinamente feliz tomou conta da boca larga, iluminando todo o semblante enrugado. Girou a esposa nos braços, abaixando-se até onde conseguia. Não era muito, contudo para ambos era como se tivessem a agilidade de cinquenta anos atrás.

A expectativa dentro de mim começava a me consumir a cada segundo que passava, espalhando formigamento por todo o meu ser e me desconcentrando dos alvos dançantes. Faltava pouquíssimo para que eu pudesse tê-los comigo, desfrutando de toda a sua companhia agradável pelo resto da eternidade.

Eu posso ser considerada uma velha companheira que sabe de cada detalhe da trajetória deles, acompanho os dois desde o dia em que foram colocados no mundo por seus pais; são ótimos amigos que nunca cansam de me surpreender.

— Como pode ser galanteador assim? Preciso tomar cuidado com você, Vossa Majestade. Os cabelos brancos não fizeram o pudor aparecer.

— Não existe outra donzela tão belíssima e maravilhosa como você, Minha Rainha. Por que acha que estamos casados até hoje? Não poderia viver sem essa riqueza banhando meus olhos todos os dias.

— Realmente, uma joia rara como eu precisa ser mantida com muito zelo. — comentou quando a música recomeçou e não mais remexiam-se no meio do salão. Caminharam com passos lentos e arrastados até a mesa mais próxima da janela, e de mim, com as mãos entrelaçadas. — Sorte a sua me ter como esposa!

A brisa leve balançou a cortina da janela aberta mais uma vez, o riso de ambos sendo levado para fora, em minha direção, assegurando para quem quisesse ouvir que a magia do amor permanecia ainda muito viva dentro deles. Mesmo com o passar dos vários anos…

— Aceita mais uma xícara de chá? — perguntou ela, indicando com a cabeça o bule de porcelana repleto de flores coloridas sobre a toalha branca. Ao lado do conjunto italiano de chá havia um envelope rasgado e uma carta amassada, completamente (e propositalmente) ignorados pela euforia costumeira do Rei e da Rainha da Maldonia, que nunca haviam – de fato – exercido suas funções no reino distante. A vida em Nova Orleans, guiando um belo restaurante, era muito mais encantadora e deleitante do que horas sentados em carruagens, tronos e mesas gigantescas resolvendo assuntos puramente políticos.

— E tem como recusar? — rebateu ele sorrindo mais uma vez, em seguida sentando-se à mesa de forma elegante.

A mulher acomodou-se em sua frente, deixando a pele negra reluzir com sol enquanto servia para ambos mais uma dose do chá de folhas de oliveira fumegante. Sorveram o líquido sem trocar mais palavras, apenas admirando-se ao som de Miles Davis girando no gramofone. Eu estava hipnotizada com a cena.

A carta esquecida balançou delicada com o vento fazendo com que desviassem a atenção rapidamente para a folha trêmula; não gastaram mais do que dois segundos olhando o pedaço de papel, porém.

Mama Odie havia mandado aquela mensagem alguns dias antes e o que ela confidenciou sobre a minha chegada poderia ser motivo de desespero para muitos, mas não para o casal.

Os olhos âmbar dele se conectaram aos olhos castanhos dela em uma conversa silenciosa e cúmplice. Nada poderia quebrar a conexão estabelecida.

Mesmo com os cabelos grisalhos bem ralinhos, a cruel diabetes e a crescente catarata dele, ela conseguia enxergar a figura jovial e sedutora do marido; o mesmo sorriso bonito de quando eram jovens e as palavras de carinho italianas ou francesas sendo anunciadas aqui e acolá.

Por trás das rugas, do leve tremor nas mãos e da pressão alta dela, ele era perfeitamente capaz de ver a esposa em seu ápice de vitalidade e paixão; o mesmo modo corajoso e forte, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e amoroso.

Eles sabiam que o tempo era curto e cada segundo a mais que girava no relógio, significava um segundo a menos na Terra.

Contudo essa é uma visão pessimista da vida e da morte. E os dois nunca admitiram pessimismo no recinto; nem quando eram dois sapos mucosos perdidos no pântano se deixaram abater, não eram capazes de deixar a vida ou a morte levar os melhores momentos enquanto humanos.

Tinham um ao outro, filhos que os enchiam de orgulho e netos que os deixavam abobados; haviam sido sapos e depois humanos; conseguiram abrir um restaurante que era visitado por todos da cidade e tinham amigos muito queridos os esperando junto comigo. Sentiam-se completos em sua existência e prontos para partir a qualquer momento em uma viagem sem volta.

— O que acha de tomarmos um chá de hortelã mais tarde, mio caro?

— Não poderia sugerir chá melhor, querido.

Mesmo que eu já estivesse os espreitando na beirada da janela, pronta para finalizar o meu trabalho, eles não demonstravam o menor aborrecimento. A minha aura pesada não os assustava e nem os desanimava enquanto tomavam o doce chá em silêncio.

Para Tiana de Nova Orleans e Naveen da Maldonia sempre haveria tempo para uma xícara de chá.

Era uma promessa que nem mesmo eu, a Morte, ousaria interferir.


End file.
